<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lavender's Blue by JanetBrown711</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957656">Lavender's Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetBrown711/pseuds/JanetBrown711'>JanetBrown711</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wakko's Wish Prequel Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, Protective Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetBrown711/pseuds/JanetBrown711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yakko used to love his mother's lullabies more than anything in the world, but he doesn't quite know what to do when she's gone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dot Warner &amp; Wakko Warner &amp; Yakko Warner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wakko's Wish Prequel Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lavender's Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Yakko thought his mother’s singing voice was the sweetest sound in the whole wide world. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her voice was soft and low, and the words she sang would reside in your chest and give a sense of peace and calm that would linger with you for the rest of the night. Her lullabies were like... a lighthouse shinning next to a calm sea. Yakko knew there was no danger, but her lullabies made him feel all the more safe. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However, if he had a particularly bad nightmare, he knew he always could rely on her sweet singing voice for comfort. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yakko..? What are you doing here sweetie..?” Angelina rubbed her eyes as she opened the door to her bedroom, and gasped when she saw Yakko was holding his teddy bear and crying. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh honey...” Angelina scooped him up in her arms and rubbed her cheek against his. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I-I ha-ad a b-bad d-dream,” He hiccuped. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know sweetie, come on. Let’s get you back to bed,” The queen kissed his head and slowly walked him back to his room. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I-i saw y-you a-and d-dad a-and- a-and-” Yakko tried to explain, but choked on his tears. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s okay sweetie, I’m here,” Angelina said, opening the door with her free hand. “You’re safe now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yakko didn’t have it in him to reply, so just nodded and hugged his mom tighter. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With careful maneuvering, Angelina made her way back to Yakko’s bed and slowly set him down, though he clung to her arm tightly, so she sat down next to him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Deep breaths dear, deep breaths,” she instructed, and he obeyed, slowly regaining control.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked softly. Yakko thought a moment before he shook his head. Angelina nodded and slowly wrapped an arm around him, and Yakko curled into a ball, resting his head on her lap. Angelina instinctively began to stroke his ears softly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you want me to sing you a song?” She asked. Yakko nodded. Angelina nodded, and thought for a moment, before selecting. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Lavender blue, dilly dilly, Lavender green</em>,” She sang. “<em>When I am Queen, dilly dilly, you shall be king.</em>” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so? T’was my own heart, dilly dilly, that told me so</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yakko smiled a little. He didn’t know why, but his mother always embraced those lines the most. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Call up your men, dilly dilly, send them to work. Some to the plow, dilly dilly, some to the fork.”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Angelina smiled back down at him, and Yakko sat up, and leaned against her arm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Some to make hay, dilly dilly, some to cut corn. While you and I, dilly dilly, keep ourselves warm.” </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Angelina scrunched up her nose and nuzzled it against Yakko’s, who giggled tiredly at the gesture. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Lavender’s green, dilly dilly, lavender’s blue. If you love me, dilly dilly, I will love you.”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Let the birds sing, dilly dilly, Let the lambs play. You shall be safe, dilly dilly, out of harm's way,” </em>She said, slowly putting Yakko into a sleeping position on his bed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>I love to dance, dilly dilly, I love to sing. When I am Queen, dilly dilly, you shall be King.”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yakko yawned as his eyes began feeling heavy once more. Angelina stood up and pulled the blanket up and around his shoulders. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so?” </em>Angelina asked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>I told myself, dilly dilly, I told me so,” </em>Yakko finished, accepting his fate and closing his eyes once more. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Goodnight, Yakko,” She kissed his head. “Sweet dreams.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yes, Yakko was confident nothing on this earth could comfort him more than his mother’s sweet singing voice, especially when singing his favorite lullaby. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He loved his parent’s love story, and the Lavender song just fit it perfectly. His mother had taken their love into her own hands, going against the evil queen’s wishes. He thought it was very brave. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was safe to say his world was shattered when that voice was taken away from him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He couldn’t sleep for weeks after the attack had happened. Visions of his destroyed home, his hurt mother, the stomping of angry men, the gunshot, and Dot’s cries were engraved in his mind and haunted him when he tried to sleep. He tried to hum the lullabies to himself, but they only made him cry more and more, the guilt only weighing more and more on his back. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He missed his mother more than he could bear to say. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However, time went on, and Yakko had a duty to protect his siblings. When the orphanage closed two years after the attack, he found himself scouting out abandoned buildings they could live in constantly. He’d get Wakko and Dot happy with the new environment, but would constantly be on the lookout for any of the new king’s men. The stress and exhaustion had nearly driven him insane, but seeing as it had been two years, Yakko saw no other alternative and began to hum to himself Her lullabies to himself, long after his sibs were asleep. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’d pace around the abandoned building for a bit, before taking a deep breath and humming to himself, allowing himself to sway to the hypnotic rhythm. In truth, they worked like miracles, and Yakko was usually able to relax enough to sleep with his sibs before too long. His longing for his mother to sing to him never quite went away, but it didn’t make him cry like it used to.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Like a lighthouse over storming seas...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yakko!!!” Wakko jolted alive with a shout, and if they had had a bed to fall off of, Yakko would’ve. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Woah, Woah, Wak, are you okay?” He asked his trembling younger brother, who was looking around the dark building in a panic. Dot bolted upright too, confused and scared now too. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y-yakko? I-i- I-i...” Wakko couldn’t get a sentence out. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Deep breaths Wak, it’s okay,” Yakko said, realizing what had happened. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wakko?” Dot tilted her head and hugged her rag doll tightly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s okay Dot, he just had a nightmare,” Yakko sighed and rubbed his brother’s back, but Wakko chose to instead hug his brother tightly as he trembled. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“F-fire...” He said shakily. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s okay, Wak. That was years ago. You’re safe now,” Yakko assured. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So much Yakko- so much,” Wakko began to cry, and Yakko hugged him tighter. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Deep breaths Wakko, deep breaths,” he instructed, before doing it. Wakko copied his older brother’s motions and soon regained a sense of calm, but was still obviously anxious (as was Dot now, for that matter). </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you okay now?” Yakko asked. Wakko nodded slowly, but he couldn’t look him in the eyes. Yakko bit his lip. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How about I tell you another bedtime story, huh? Would that help?” Yakko asked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You already told us two earlier,” Wakko shook his head. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sing us the song!” Dot gasped in awe of her own idea, but Yakko blinked in confusion. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What song?” He pressed, and Wakko and Dot shared a look. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y-you hum a song to yourself a lot. When me n’ Dot can’t sleep, it helps,” Wakko sniffled and wiped his nose. Yakko blinked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh,” was all he could reply. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hadn’t expected that. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Will you sing it Yak? Pweeaaseeeee,” Dot pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Yakko hesitated. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>On one hand, of course. His sibs needed help going back to sleep and if all it took was a simple lullaby, then obviously, he should do it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>On the other hand though... he wasn’t sure he was ready for that. He hadn’t gotten himself to sing the actual song yet, only ever humming the melody. He was nervous that he didn’t know the words, and if he didn’t know the words that meant he had failed somehow and damaged his mother’s memory in an unrepairable way. It felt like killing her all over again...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looked at his siblings once again, taking in how nervous and tired they looked. They both clearly needed it...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, fine,” He sighed, and Dot cheered. Yakko rolled his eyes as he switched places with Wakko so he was right in the middle of his two sibs on the blanket pile on the ground, and he wrapped an arm around them. He waited for both of them to get comfortable against him, and he took in a deep breath and prepared himself. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Lavender blue, dilly dilly, lavender’s green. When I am king, dilly dilly, you shall be queen</em>.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Instantly, he saw a wave of relaxation wash over his sibs’ faces, even though Yakko’s voice was nothing like the angelic singing of their mother. He was much more nervous about it, and he could feel a lump in his throat he was desperately fighting off for Wakko and Dot’s sake. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so? T’was my own heart, dilly dilly, that told me so,” </em>Yakko closed his eyes too, and for a moment, he could remember Her singing it to him, clear as day. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Lavender’s green, dilly dilly, lavender’s blue. If you’ll love me, dilly dilly, I will love you,” </em>He sang, becoming more and more comforted by the words. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Let the birds sing, dilly dilly, Let the lambs play. We shall be safe, dilly dilly, out of harm's way.”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yakko hoped anyway. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“I love to dance, dilly dilly, I love to sing. When I am Queen, dilly dilly, you shall be King.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Who told me so, dilly dilly, who told me so? I told myself, dilly dilly, I told me so,” </em>He finished, feeling a sense of pride at the slow and calm breathing of his younger sibs lying against him. For good measure, Yakko continued to hum the song to himself, not having the energy for the full song. It was exhausting to be a street orphan, after all. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He knew it didn’t matter anyway. He knew the words, and was passing on his mother’s traditions to his younger siblings. He knew that wherever his mother’s spirit was, she was smiling down on them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hadn’t failed to keep his promise to her yet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yakko was a good big brother. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>